Our Black Vow
by KeybladeToTheKingdom
Summary: Xion is an angel who did the biggest crime she could have ever commited- give up her wings for the man she loved- a human named Kyle. But... Does he love her? /Oneshot


**Me in British Accent: Our are own reasons we are happy to present to you . There will be no piss breaks. None. At all . If anyone takes a piss break you will be locked out of the theater and we will not give two fucks if you want back in. ****She does not own anything. South Park is not the authors. Neither is this voice thingy. She saw it on Youtube.**** Now, no talking, no spitting, and no foul language. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Xion Grays. That was her name. Or it was. She held onto that name with all of her might. It was one of the only things she knew about herself. Her name is Xion Grays. She has long black hair and ocean blue eyes. She is very tiny and an easy target for bullies. She had a boyfriend who loved and adored her once. So much that he killed them both. She was pregnat with his baby. She died at the age of fifteen. Yes. That had all happened. She had died.<p>

Now, she was an angel. She has no idea where her baby is or what her boyfriend looked like. He was there, she knew. Who he was, she had no clue. All she knew was her name. Xion Grays.

She looked at her outfit. White tank top, short and boot with a heel that went to her ankles. She had wings. They were beautiful.

Xion was wondering the Earth when she came to a snowy town called South Park. Curious, she walked over to the town. So one seemed to note her wings. She walked happily through the town but stopped when she saw a group of teenagers at a pond. She walked over and decided to ask what they were doing.

But as she was walking she tripped and fell. The boys laughed at her and called her names. Xion just tilted her head, looking at them with such innocence, it touch a boy's heart. Her walked over to her and offered his hand, a smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Kyle. Sorry about them, they're a bunch of jerks."

The moment her blue eyes met his green ones, she fell.

"Hello. I'm Xion." she said in a quiet voice.

After that, the two spent a lot of time together. He taught her things that she had never known and played games that she had never played. The more time she spent with him, the harder she fell. She had no idea what this feeling was, so one day, she asked him.

"Kyle, what is that warm feeling someone gets when they are around someone?" she asked.

"Hunh? Uh... oh. You mean, love?"

"Love?" it rolled off her tongue and left a weird taste in her mouth. "What is this love?"

"Well, it can be many different things. It can be the feeling you get towards good friends or family or that funny feeling you get when your around someone special." he answered.

"Hmm... Do you love me, Kyle?"

"Of course! How could I not?"

"Good! Because I love Kyle too!"

The news excited her. He loved her as well. Maybe they could live together or something, like in those books that he gave her. Maybe they could ride into the sunset and have a happy ending too.

It's a forbidden love- an angel and a human- but she knew what she had to do. She had to cut her wings off and surrender herself to the darkness. Then she could live with him and love him. It was the only way.

So she cut off her wings for him, gave away her obedience. All for him. She loved him. More then anything.

But when she told him, he rejected her.

"I'm sorry, Xion but... I don't love you like that. Your my friend. And an angel. I can't..." he said to her.

Tears filled her ocean eyes. She didn't love him. She gave her everything for him and her rejected her. She had fallen for him. She betrayed God for him, and yet he didn't love her. So she ran.

"Xion!"

A month after she had ran away, Kyle was back at the pond with his friends. Eh was trying to push Cartman in when a girl walked up to him. She had long brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She smiled at him and handed him a book.

"I believe this is yours. Hi, I'm Nina."

The moment his green eyes met her blue one's, he fell.

He was always spending time with her. They spent all night up talking to each other in hushed voices, so their parent couldn't hear. They were in love. They both knew it. It wasn't a surprise that they gave each other up for another a few weeks later.

She was all his and he was her's. Nothing could've been more perfect.

Kyle soon proposed to her. Maybe it was happening all too soon but they didn't care. They were in love.

Kyle was sitting by the pond, thinking about the life they would lead. How many children, where they were going to live, the works. He never saw the man with the gun come up to him until it was fired. The sound was heard everywhere.

Nina was rushing the scene. She knelt down beside her lover and cried. Her wasn't breathing.

"Damnit, Jack! I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" she shouted. She gazed at Kyle's cold, lifeless body. She knew what to do. "I will live all of my life for you as I swore on that day. My sin against God... All my acts of treachery should be punished by my death. So I will die for you. I believe, that is my fate."

Nina kissed his lips ever so softly. And just like that he opened his eyes at Nina.

"Nina, how..." he gasped. It wasn't Nina. In her clothes sat Xion with tears coming from her eyes. She had huge, brilliant white wings that surrounded them.

She just smiled and in a flash all that was left was a black feather.

Kyle picked up the feather as it all pieced together in his mind. Tears rolled down his face as he looked at the sky and at the top of his lungs, he screamed in agony that only a man with a who has lost a love could make.

* * *

><p><strong>This was based off of Alluring Secret~Black Vow. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

_**"the greatest thing is to be loved and loved in return."**_


End file.
